Michael Afton
Michael Afton (also known as Eggs Benedict) is the overall main protagonist of the Five Nights at Freddy's series He is William Afton's son. Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location Michael appears in this game as the main protagonist. He works as a technician and was presumably hired by his father to free his sister's soul from Baby. After night 5, if the player chose to follow Baby's indications, Michael will get scooped by Ennard, who will take his body. If the player decided to do not follow Baby's indications, Michael will have to survive for the rest of the night from Ennard. He will then go home but Ennard will chase him. Transformation After beating a Custom Night preset on Very Hard mode, you will be greeted to a secret minigame, which shows the events after Ennard had been stuffed inside of Michael. In the first minigame, Michael looks like a normal man, wearing a purple shirt and blue pants. The people around him wave cheerfully. In the second minigame, Everything is the same just with him having a minor skin color change from tan-pink to tan. The people around him continue to wave cheerfully. In the third minigame, Michael's skin seems to be more of a green color. The first person he walks past has a bewildered expression on his face. The rest are normal, just waving cheerfully. In the fourth minigame, Michael's skin becomes a darker greenish-brown; his eyes are also now completely black. The last three people he walks by look in confusion. In the fifth minigame, he looks much more decrepit than he did in the past minigames, with a strange glowing in one eye. Everyone around him appear very concerned. In the sixth minigame, his skin has turned a dull purple, now having a white glow in both of his eyes. He also acts to be more senile and less cheerful than he was before. There are much less people around him and one of them is hiding behind their house in fear. In the last minigame, he is hunched over and his skin is a dark purple colour. His appearance is now very reminiscent of purple guy. Everyone around him have hid behind their houses in dread. Eventually, his body has a spasm, and he regurgitates the robotic parts belonging to Ennard into the sewer. He lies on the ground, presumably dead. The player then hears Circus Baby's voice repeating "you won't die", and then Michael gets revived while all of the animatronics' eyes show up in the sewer. Golden Freddy V. Hard Cutscene After beating V. Hard Golden Freddy mode, Michael Afton, speaks to his father William Afton. "Father. It's me, Michael. I did it. I found it. It was right where you said it would be. They were all there. They didn't recognize at first but then they thought I was you. And I found her. I put her back together, just like you asked me to. She's free now. But something is wrong with me. I should be dead. But I'm not. I've been living in shadows. There is only one thing left for me to do now. I'm going to come find you. I'm going to come find you." Gallery Foxy_Bully_(Big_Brother).png|Young Michael download.png|Michael's FNAF 3 Appearance d9d3mxk-441134f0-b96d-4a7f-9671-b6250f94366f.png|Maskedless Michael Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:FNAF Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Male Category:Undead Category:Vengeful Category:Honorable Category:Siblings Category:Scapegoat Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Related to Villain Category:False Antagonist Category:Falsely Accused Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Heroes who survived from disasters Category:Revived Category:Neutral Good Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Determinators Category:Betrayed Category:Lethal Category:Genius Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Immortals Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Protectors Category:Obsessed Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Rogues Category:Non-Action Category:Famous Category:Victims Category:Rescuers Category:Successful Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Horror Heroes Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Saved Soul Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Important Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:The Chosen One Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Tricksters Category:Youtube Movie Heroes Category:The Hero Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Parents Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Legacy Category:Self-Aware Category:Posthumous Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Lawful Good